The labelling and identification of synthetic diamonds is a complex and costly process, especially if the diamonds are mounted. All existing automated identification systems identify only round and loose diamonds. After identification, the labs which implement these systems provide a warranty only if the diamonds are in a sealed bag. Once the sealed special bag has been opened, all loose and mounted diamonds are no longer under warranty. As a result, subsequent manipulation of the diamonds cannot be prevented. Also, unintentional mistakes (change of diamonds in setting process) during jewelry production also cannot be prevented and cannot be easily recognized in the final product.
However, synthetic diamond production is a dynamic process. It is possible to change production parameters and to implement some post production treatments to purposely create defects in the synthetic diamond lattice that existing identification systems and applied algorithms will not recognize.